Naruto Uzumaki: Fire and Ice
by Forgotten Darkness
Summary: Naruto has just finished his first real mission and it taught him alot about his dream, and nindo. but when haku's sprit get's intwined with naruto he gains her power and bloodline, how will this effect naruto's life.


Well I was minding my own business trying to work on another story when this one hit me and wouldn't let go, so now I have 5 stories to work on instead of 4, witch sucks since I don't even have the first chapter up on most of the others.

Anyways this is going to be about Naruto gaining the ability to control ice, though he himself won't learn much about it until the chunin exams, probably. Anyways enjoy

_Character writing / flashback_

Narrator writing

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"_Animal / summon speaking"_

'_animal / summon thinking"_

"**Boss summon speaking"**

'**Boss summon thinking'**

"_**Demon Speaking"**_

'_**Demon thinking'**_

***

Prologue: Guardian sprit

Haku was confused; he truly did not understand what had happened. He was currently stroking a blond boys hair, fighting away nightmares that he new usually consumed they boy. Yet, Haku new he had died not to long ago. He remembered fighting the boy and his friend. They had fought well together, trying to protect each other even as they protected themselves from Haku's attacks. Then he had attack the blond boy, knowing the Uchiha would save him and get caught instead. He never intended to harm them, only subdue. But he had told the boy how his friend died an honorable death, protecting what he cared about. Haku was trying to break his sprit, his will to fight. That was when everything went wrong.

He watched the boy as all his walls crumbled; he had seen a sadness and pain in his eyes, and he recognized it. He saw the same pain whenever he had the luxury to at his reflection. He had though it was faked, or different, as this child was from Konoha. The village that treated even orphans likes family. Then the boy's eyes turn to fear, not for himself, but for his friend dieing in his arms. That's when he felt **it**. He new now what it was, hell he was looking at **it** now, locked behind a cage the likes of which Haku had never seen before. The boy had gone berserk, he had attacked and plowed through Haku and his most powerful justu like it was nothing, using **its **bloodlust and anger.

**It** suddenly moved, locking its eyes on the unconscious blond and raven haired boy. Haku simply watched. He was always weary of it, even when it was sleeping. Only now that it moved could she tell it was a fox, its face no longer hidden in the shadows.

"_**You don't know what you are do you?"**_ It laughed at him, a mocking laugh as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Only it wasn't. Haku didn't know what he was. He had died, and in death he had seen this boys life, he had seen everything the supposed paradise village, as Zabuza had called it, had done to the boy, and he was disgusted. It was so similar to what Haku had lived through, that one year of his life before he met Zabuza, that Haku could feel his own pain from the boy's memories. Only the boy had it worse, the boy had it for over twelve years, never knowing a kind word or jester from anyone but a select few. Haku had found himself so shaken by this boys pain that he new if he had been alive, his heart would have burst. Suddenly he didn't want to leave the boy's side. He had wanted to stay and comfort him, help him in any way possible, and then he had woken up here.

The fox continued to laugh at the boy. _**"I could tell you, all you have to do is give me back that little bit of control."**_ The fox's eyes were serious but Haku wasn't going to listen, she looked at the paper next to its cage, in the middle of the two gates. The kanji for seal was written on it, and the gates were now also frozen shut by a layer of ice. It had been the seal, Haku new, that granted his wish. He had felt it resonate with his very soul, as if it too had feelings towards the boy. Since she had arrived in this sewer next to the cage, she had worked to keep the fox's chakra behind the bars. So Haku chose then to ignore the fox, in turn of soothing the blond boy's dreams again.

"_**Damn it! I only want to help the boy!"**_ the fox yelled in frustration. Haku looked at the fox asking what it meant without using words.

"_**The boy is too soft; I'm only bleeding some of my emotions to help strengthen him. Turn him into something that will kill his enemies instead of letting them walk free to harm him again." **_Haku chose to ignore the fox again. Of course this frustrated it to no end.

"_**Damn it boy! You know he's too soft! You tried to help him yourself only earlier this day did you not!"**_ Haku flinched. He had tried to turn the boy into a killer, and he wish he had never asked him that request. He hadn't know how much the boy had already suffered, hadn't know how much his choice would cause him to suffer more. He thanked Kami he had stopped the boy, choosing to died protecting Zabuza instead of as a failed tool. So he continued to stroke the boy's hair.

The fox watched him angrily then seemed to soften as if he didn't care anymore. _**"Fine, it's no used arguing with the dead anyways." **_He circled his cage once then curled up_**. "It's not like he'll ever know your here." **_It chuckled to itself._** "You damned yourself to a life of solitude, forever bound to be ignored by the one you want to help save." **_It laughed a little harder. _**"He can never truly hear you, never truly see you, he can only use your power."**_

Haku thought back and new it was true, the boy could use his power, had used his power. Haku had watched through the boy's eyes the event's on the bridge after his death. He had watched and heard Zabuza words, his emotions released because of said boy. He had even cried as Zabuza lied next to his body talking to him. Then he had felt it, the boy's own grief calling on Haku's power, causing it to snow. At the time Haku never really wondered how it happened, he was simple content that the snow eased Zabuza's soul in his last few moments.

"_**He won't be able to hear, feel, or see you, as much as you could hear feel or see your mother when you used your ice." **_Haku looking at the fox in shock, had her mother really done something similar for her, had she resonated with Haku's power as Haku had resonated with the boys seal. _**"Your nothing but a weapon to him now!"**_ the fox laughed once again at him. But Haku knew he didn't care, he could help hold the fox's power back, he could help sooth the boy's knightmares, and he apparently gave the boy his power. That was enough for him.

So Haku looked start into the fox's eyes, its glare level with his own. Then spoke his first words to the fox. His voice to cold, level and calm, matching the foxes own fiery anger. The fox visibly shuddered as he spoke.

"Then he will have a powerful weapon." The sentence was stated simple, before he went back to the sleeping boy.

*****

Well that was the prologue chapter about what happened to Haku, he will show himself from time to time but not very often as he's basically a ghost. Oh yeah in case you didn't realise, haku was in naruto's mindscape. Any reviews, Constructive criticism, and spelling or grammar mistake will be much appreciated.


End file.
